


That star is Pidge

by Mushaloons



Series: Kidge Winter Fest [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 year old Pidge, 8 year old Keith, F/M, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Kidge Winter Event, Little Keith and Pidge, wish upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Keith and Pidge rebel for one night.





	That star is Pidge

“I don’t think we should be doing this.” 

 

Pidge and Keith were running down the hallway towards the door that led to the observatory deck. It was off-limits to most Garrison students, which Keith found stupid since they were freaking space students. 

“I still don’t think we should do this.”

Keith groaned and stopped running. He turned around to look at her. “Do you trust me?”

She pushed up her glasses. “Not really.”

“Well, just trust me on this one, okay?” They reached the end of the hall, which was a locked door. Keith took out a pin and jimmied it around. Pidge watched as Keith loosened the lock. “I’m surprised that they haven’t upgraded the doors yet.” 

 

“That’s why it’s so great.” He pulled out the pin and twisted the doorknob, revealing a spacious room with a dome ceiling made of windows. The younger student gasped as she took in the sights out in front of her. “Woah.” 

 

He grinned at her, revealing a line of crooked teeth. “I know right? It’s huge. And-“ Keith pulled out a backpack. “I brought blankets.”

 

Once they were both snuggled up and laying in the middle of the floor, Keith turned towards Pidge. “Shiro said that we can’t see constellations in the city.”

 

Pidge looked at him. “What are constellations?” She asked.

 

Keith looked back up at the stars. “Shiro said that they’re like groups of stars that make a picture.”

 

The younger one pointed up at the sky. “What’s that one?” 

 

He squinted upwards. “That’s Orion, I think. And that-“ He pointed at another. “That’s Ursa Minor.”

 

She giggled. “Ursa Minor sounds like a bad word.”

 

He laughed too. 

 

Then she pointed up at the sky once again. “What’s that star’s name?” She asked.

 

Keith turned his head and narrowed his eyes. “I’ll call that Pidge.”

 

Pidge’s eyes widened even more than before. “There’s one called Pidge? I’m a star? That’s so cool!” 

 

“You wanna make a wish on Pidge?” He asked.

 

She looked up. “Okay. I wish that we’ll never get separated, even though you’re moving to Austin tomorrow. Now it’s your turn.”

 

“I wish…I wish that I get a candy cane that I could finally share with you and I get a bigger piece!”

 

She pouted. “That’s not fair."

 

Keith looked at her, and suddenly he got an idea. “How about we play a game of superheroes? You’re Superman and I’m Batman.” 

 

She stared at him stubbornly. “Why do I have to play a boy?” 

 

“Supergirl then.”

 

Pidge thought about it, then shrugged. “Yeah, okay then.”

 

He smiled and swished his blanket around his neck. “We’re flying over the city right now and…”

 

They continued to play for hours. They were so consumed in the game that they didn’t hear the door open. 

 

The lights flickered on. The two looked up to see Iverson standing there. “Who’s here?” Iverson’s voice boomed. 

 

Keith looked at Pidge. “Run!” He whispered. He swiped up the blankets and backpack and ran for his life. They ran around a dozen corners and found themselves in a garden. 

 

Pidge looked scared. “Are we lost?”

 

Keith was afraid they were, but he didn’t want to scare Pidge. Instead, he wrapped a blanket around the two of them, shielding them from the wind. “Don’t worry,” He whispered. “I’m right here.”

 

An hour later, their thirteen year old siblings found them in the hedge maze near the Garrison building. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really rushed and surprisingly written before 10pm. Also it was slightly inspired by all the other works about Keith and Pidge as kids.


End file.
